Embodiments of the present invention are generally directed to user interfaces, and more particularly, to user interfaces including question verification indicators.
A common computer-program user interface involves having the user answer a set of questions that are structured hierarchically. Examples are wizards, questionnaires, and configurators. In these applications, the answer to a question may trigger the requirement that the user answer a list of subquestions, some of which may have answers that trigger another list of subquestions, and so on. Typically, for some questions the user is very confident in his or her answer; for other questions, the user inputs a “preliminary” answer, pending additional research to “verify” the answer. Generally, there are no means for identifying, locating, and reporting questions that are unanswered or questions that are answered and unverified